<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Renai Circulation by SomebodyLovesMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682169">Renai Circulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyLovesMe'>SomebodyLovesMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, They love each other, Underage Drinking, osamu takes care of him, poor atsumu, suna is drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyLovesMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu sabia que era uma má ideia e mesmo assim se deixou levar. </p><p>As consequências de seus atos lhe trouxeram um Suna Rintarou totalmente bêbado dentro de seu quarto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Renai Circulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu sabia que era uma má ideia.</p><p> </p><p>Ele tinha certeza de que era uma má ideia.</p><p> </p><p>E mesmo assim ele foi até o fim.    </p><p> </p><p>Ele questionou toda a sua falta de noção enquanto puxava com dificuldades um Suna Rintarou bêbado no meio da rua.</p><p> </p><p>Ele questionou todas as suas escolhas de vida enquanto ouvia Suna rindo e gesticulando para todas as coisas em que os dois passavam perto.</p><p> </p><p>“Caramba... É tudo... tudo brilhante! Desde quando essa cidade foi tão b-brilhante?!” – Ele disse rindo e apontando para uma placa grande com letras em neon de uma loja qualquer.</p><p> </p><p>“Deus.” – Osamu bufou, intensificando seu aperto no braço de Suna e tentando fazer o garoto andar mais rápido. – “Essa é a última vez que eu me deixo levar pelas suas ideias estúpidas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awn? Não... Não é... Não foi estúpida. Estamos nos d-divertindo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Estamos parecendo um par de idiotas, nossa sorte é que não tem ninguém na rua.” – Ele respondeu irritado.</p><p> </p><p>“Você não está... vendo o lado bom da coisa.” – Suna sorria.</p><p> </p><p>Que lado bom da coisa? Osamu quis perguntar, mas permaneceu quieto enquanto o guiava. Ele se perguntou o que o Miya Osamu de algumas horas atrás tinha na cabeça para aceitar um convite para experimentar um pouco de saquê. Suna lhe disse que ele <em>inocentemente</em> havia retirado da coleção de seu pai. A desculpa do bastardo era que seu pai não iria notar e que eles precisavam viver um pouco a curta vida de adolescentes que eles ainda tinham.</p><p> </p><p>E Osamu disse sim, mesmo tendo um mal pressentimento sobre a coisa toda.</p><p> </p><p>Como ele poderia saber que Suna era tão fraco para bebidas? Por que ele o deixou ficar com a maior parte? Por que ele <em>aceitou</em>?</p><p> </p><p>O combinado era que ambos iriam para algum lugar escondido depois do treino de vôlei e iriam apenas provar apenas um pouco, depois voltariam para casa e fingiriam que esse dia nunca tinha acontecido. As coisas saíram do controle quando ele percebeu que Suna estava bebendo além da conta e estava ficando um pouco agitado.</p><p> </p><p>E cá estavam eles, um Suna Rintarou totalmente fora de si e um Miya Osamu com apenas alguns neurônios funcionando o suficiente para guiar os dois até sua casa. Ele não poderia levar Suna para a casa dele no estado atual, os pais dele provavelmente teriam um ataque do coração. Osamu não tinha escolha a não ser levá-lo para sua própria casa onde seus pais seriam mais razoáveis.</p><p> </p><p>O problema seria lidar com Atsumu e seus comentários idiotas. Osamu não se sentia pronto para isso.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos e aceitou sua punição pelas suas escolhas idiotas e continuou seu caminho.</p><p> </p><p>Ele não percebeu que depois de alguns passos seu aperto no braço de Suna se tornou um aperto nas mãos e ambos caminhavam (ou tentavam) de mãos dadas pelas ruas escuras.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Estou em casa!” – Osamu gritou enquanto retirava os sapatos e ajudava um agitado Suna a fazer o mesmo. Já se passava das oito da noite quando ambos chegaram, por sorte, era sexta-feira.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh! Que casa espaçosa que você tem.” – Suna disse passando os olhos por todos os cômodos visíveis.</p><p> </p><p>“Você já esteve aqui várias vezes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não me lembro disso.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu iria responder quando sua mãe de repente o interrompe colocando a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha. – “Bem-vindo de volta e.... Oh!” – Ela diz surpresa ao encontrar Suna ao seu lado. – “Você não me disse que iria trazer Rin-chan para cá e... Ele está <em>bêbado</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu... estou completamente sóbrio, senhora Miya.” – Suna tentou levantar o polegar, mas falhou. Era engraçado, Suna não se lembrava de estar em sua casa, mas lembrava de sua mãe.</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu...” – Sua mãe agora tinha o tom de voz um pouco mais severo agora. Osamu estremeceu levemente. – “O que vocês dois estavam aprontando até agora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nada...” – Sua mãe estreitou os olhos para ele. – “Nada... de muito grave. Rin quis fazer algo idiota e eu o acompanhei, o pior que aconteceu foi esse estado deplorável que ele está, mas fora isso está tudo bem.” – Ele esperava que essa resposta pudesse suavizar um pouco a sua situação.</p><p> </p><p>“Ele vai precisar ficar aqui esta noite.” – Ele rapidamente acrescentou. Osamu conseguia ouvir Suna fazendo alguns barulhos baixos com a boca.  – “Você pode ligar para os pais dele? Eu deixei o número anotado no bloco de notas, apenas no caso.” – Ele encolheu os ombros.</p><p> </p><p>“Céus, e eu pensei que apenas Atsumu iria me dar tanto trabalho.” – Ela passou os dedos nas têmporas, massageando-as suavemente. – “Vamos conversar mais tarde sobre isso, por enquanto cuide de seu amigo e garanta que ele não vomite em nenhum lugar da sala. Vou fazer a ligação.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... Ah! Sim.” – Ele respondeu e rapidamente puxou Suna para as escadas que dariam para seu quarto.</p><p> </p><p>Ele havia resolvido temporariamente o problema com sua mãe, agora viria a segunda parte: Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsumu! Vá dormir no sofá!” – Ele entrou no quarto com um estrondo, a voz alta. Ele pode ouvir Suna dar um gemido. Talvez o álcool já estivesse entrando nos seus estágios finais.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu pode ver seu gêmeo por pouco não caindo no chão. Ele estava em sua cama na parte superior do beliche que ambos compartilhavam. Quando Osamu entrou, Atsumu rapidamente deu um salto e puxou as cobertas para cobrir suas pernas.</p><p> </p><p>“Você não sabe bater?!” – Atsumu gritou.</p><p> </p><p>“Esse é o meu quarto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Você é tão sem educação ‘Samu e...” – Atsumu parou de falar quando percebeu uma figura pairando atrás de Osamu. – “Sunarin? O que você está fazendo aqui?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh... Atsumu” – De repente toda a aura feliz que Suna esbanjava enquanto os dois caminhavam para casa tinha se esvaído. – “O amarelo do seu cabelo... é h-horrível.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu se surpreendeu com a mudança drástica de personalidade bêbada de Suna, de feliz para irritado? Ele mal conseguiu segurar seu riso enquanto Atsumu soltava um grito escandalizado.</p><p> </p><p>“O quê? Você veio na minha casa para me ofender? Espera...” – Atsumu pareceu perceber o estado em que Suna se encontrava. – “Você está bêbado? Era isso que você quis dizer quando você e Suna iriam apenas dar uma volta antes de voltar para casa?” </p><p> </p><p>“Parabéns pela realização.” – Osamu respondeu em seu lugar. – “Saia daqui. Suna vai passar a noite e só temos duas camas.” – Atsumu abriu a boca para protestar. Osamu o interrompeu. – “Não, ele não vai dormir no sofá nesse estado e alguém precisa cuidar da bunda bêbada dele.”</p><p> </p><p>“Não tenho nada a ver com seus problemas, maldito ‘Samu e...” – O celular até então silencioso de Atsumu começa a vibrar sem parar. Ele viu seu gêmeo parar a discussão e olhar para a tela do celular. Osamu viu Atsumu morder levemente seu lábio inferior e esquecendo a existência de Suna e a dele enquanto digitava algo em seu telefone.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu não tinha tempo para lidar com as besteiras de Atsumu por enquanto. Enquanto seu gêmeo estava em silêncio ele se virou para Suna mas não o encontrou. O espaço não era grande, Osamu rodou os olhos pelo pequeno cômodo e percebeu uma protuberância em sua cama.</p><p> </p><p>Suna tinha aproveitado que os gêmeos estavam com os olhos um no outro e passou silenciosamente por Osamu, um contraste gritante com suas atitudes bêbadas de antes. Quantas faces bêbadas esse garoto ainda poderia mostrar? Passando por ele e se deitando em sua cama, puxando todos os cobertores até que seu corpo não fosse mais visível, formando uma grande bola para os olhos que o vissem de fora.</p><p> </p><p>“V-vocês... Como conseguem discutir... o tempo todo.” – A voz de Suna veio abafada embaixo do cobertor. – “Você é... tão irritante, Atsumu.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu desceu as escadas do beliche, seu corpo todo coberto por um cobertor, ele o segurava com força, prestando atenção para que não caísse.</p><p> </p><p>“Você é um idiota maior quanto está bêbado, Sunarin.” – Atsumu disse com um leve tom irritadiço em sua voz. – “Vou cair fora daqui. Vocês dois idiotas se merecem.”</p><p> </p><p>De repente algo estalou na mente de Osamu, o susto de Atsumu quando ele entrou, o vibro do celular, ele ignorando sua discussão para responder, o cobertor fortemente preso em seu corpo. Osamu não perderia uma chance de provocar seu gêmeo, por qualquer coisa que fosse. Osamu percebeu um certo farfalhar dos cobertores em Atsumu. Ele parecia desconfortável.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsumu.” – Osamu o parou enquanto ele estava a caminho de sair do quarto. Sorrindo maliciosamente e sem vergonha ele disse. – “Você estava se masturbando?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sentiu um certo prazer diabólico ao ver o rosto de Atsumu se transformar em branco e depois em todas as cores até atingir um rubor vermelho brilhante.</p><p> </p><p>“Ewwwwww.” – Osamu ouviu Suna gemer com nojo embaixo dos cobertores.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu... Qual é seu maldito problema, ‘Samu?” – Atsumu gaguejava, mais um ponto para Osamu acreditar que Atsumu realmente estava fazendo o que ele sugeriu. – “Isso não é da sua maldita conta, ou de Sunarin. Dois idiotas espero que morram aqui dentro!” – Ele respondeu gritando enquanto saia do quarto.</p><p> </p><p>“Você não respondeu à pergunta.” – Osamu gritou.</p><p> </p><p>“Vai se foder!” – Atsumu gritou de volta.</p><p> </p><p>“Ele realmente estava fazendo isso.” – Osamu disse para si mesmo enquanto virava para a bola de cobertores em sua cama. Ele adicionou algumas notas mentais para atormentar Atsumu até que ele descobrisse o que tinha naquele telefone.</p><p> </p><p>“Nojo.” – Suna respondeu em uma voz baixa. Osamu podia ouvir alguns risinhos embaixo das cobertas. – “Me... Me conte o que você descobrir depois.”</p><p> </p><p>“Achei que você estivesse enojado demais para querer saber qualquer coisa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Posso... chantageá-lo depois...”</p><p> </p><p>A voz de Suna continuava embriagada, mas ele parecia bem melhor do que quando eles chegaram, talvez o álcool finalmente estivesse saindo de seu corpo.</p><p> </p><p>“Posso roubar o telefone dele depois, mas não sei se vou gostar de ver o que tem nele.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu se sentou na beirada da cama, puxando os cobertores levemente para baixo, encontrando um Suna de olhos fechados agarrado ao travesseiro.</p><p> </p><p>Caramba, ele é fofo.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu tinha que admitir, talvez ele tivesse uma queda por Suna. Vê-lo desse jeito trouxe algumas emoções em seu peito. Ele levou as mãos até o couro cabeludo do garoto de cabelos escuros e se surpreendeu o quão macios eram os fios. Suavemente, ele passou os dedos para cima e para baixo.</p><p> </p><p>Suna gemeu contente.</p><p> </p><p>“Você está bem? Sente que vai vomitar?” – Ele perguntou, se lembrando do aviso de sua mãe.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmmm... Estou bem, só com... sono.” – Suna respondeu abrindo os olhos levemente. Osamu estremeceu com aquele olhar de raposa sobre ele, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.</p><p> </p><p>“O quê?”</p><p> </p><p>“Você é bonito.”</p><p> </p><p>Ok, território perigoso.</p><p> </p><p>“Você está bêbado.”</p><p> </p><p>“E? Só por que eu estou um pouco... fora de mim... não significa que sou cego.” – Suna respondeu com os olhos semicerrados, sempre fixos em Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sentiu seu rosto ficar quente.</p><p> </p><p>“Todo mundo sabe que não se deve levar um bêbado a sério.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna fez uma careta.</p><p> </p><p>“Não estou mentindo. Você é bonito”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Ambos ficaram em silêncio encarando um ao outro.</p><p> </p><p>“Durma comigo.” – Suna quebrou o silêncio, um pequeno sorriso podia ser visto em seu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>Alerta vermelho. Osamu se levantou, o rosto queimando.</p><p> </p><p>“Vou dormir na cama de ‘Tsumu.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna deu uma risadinha. – “Não é isso que estou sugerindo, mas não me importari...”</p><p> </p><p>“Você vai dormir sozinho!”</p><p> </p><p>“Não.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sim.” – Osamu respondeu desligando a luz, seus dedos tremiam um pouco. Suna era um idiota, ele nunca mais o deixaria chegar perto de uma bebida alcoólica enquanto ele estivesse por perto.</p><p> </p><p>Caminhando até a escada do beliche com a intenção de deitar-se na cama do irmão, Osamu parou no primeiro degrau quando viu Suna levantando seu dorso e se endireitando.</p><p> </p><p>“O que você está fazendo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Vou dormir com você.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu tenho certeza de que a bebida não tirou sua capacidade de escutar, você não vai dormir comigo.”</p><p> </p><p>Rindo e colocando os pés para fora da cama, Suna respondeu com um sorriso zombeteiro. – “E o que você vai fazer? Me jogar de cima do beliche? Não se esqueça... que não estou no meu melhor estado.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu encarou Suna, ele sabia que o outro garoto tentaria o seguir para cima, e ele também sabia que no estado em que ele se encontrava provavelmente não passaria do primeiro degrau sem cair direto no chão.</p><p> </p><p>Suspirando em derrota, Osamu colocou os pés de volta no chão e caminhou até a cama do irmão. Essa era mais uma das ideias estupidas de Suna que Osamu tinha certeza de que dariam errado, e mesmo assim ele iria até o fim.</p><p> </p><p>“Essa cama não é grande para nós dois.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mn... Eu sei.” – Suna deitou-se novamente, indo para o lado da parede para abrir espaço para Osamu se acomodar.</p><p> </p><p>O garoto de cabelos grisalhos se deitou, os pensamentos gritando “Má ideia! Má ideia!”</p><p> </p><p>“Feliz agora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Muito.”</p><p> </p><p>“Então durma.” – Osamu se virou do lado oposto de Suna, puxando os cobertores até seu pescoço.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu estava nervoso, ele não esperava que Suna mostrasse um terceiro estágio bêbado para ele, o estágio que ele menos estava preparado para ver. O estágio de flerte e carente.</p><p> </p><p>Ele não deveria levar em consideração as palavras bêbadas de Suna, ele nem poderia se lembrar disso no dia seguinte, mas Osamu sentia seu coração palpitando cada vez que pensava nelas. Elas talvez poderiam ter algum significado?</p><p> </p><p>Osamu tinha uma queda, mas ele não pensou em passar essa queda para um próximo nível, como por exemplo, se confessar ou convidá-lo para sair. Suna não parecia o tipo interessado em namorar, ou interessado <em>nele</em>. Seu coração palpitou dolorosamente, ele não pensava nisso com muita frequência, ele estava feliz apenas em ter a presença de Suna por perto, ele era uma boa companhia quando não tinha ideias idiotas.</p><p> </p><p>Mas e se?</p><p> </p><p>Osamu conseguia sentir o calor irradiando do outro lado da cama, o espaço pequeno permitia que ele sentisse uma certa pressão do corpo de Suna contra o seu. Estava tão silencioso do outro lado que ele pensou que o garoto de cabelos escuros tinha adormecido.</p><p> </p><p>Até que ele sentiu um par de braços envolverem sua cintura.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu prendeu a respiração.</p><p> </p><p>“Suna.” – Ele começou calmamente, rezando para que Suna não pudesse ouvir as batidas descontroladas do seu coração. Ele agradeceu por estar escuro e o outro não poder ver o rubor que vinha nas maçãs de seu rosto novamente. – “O que você está fazendo?”</p><p> </p><p>Quantas vezes ele já tinha perguntado isso?</p><p> </p><p>Osamu tentou controlar sua própria respiração quando sentiu a respiração de Suna em seu pescoço. Ele se encolheu levemente com o arrepio que veio.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu quero dormir assim.” – Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.</p><p> </p><p>“Por quê?”</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu.” – Suna disse um pouco arrastado. – “Não é óbvio? <em>Eu gosto de você</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu iria morrer, ele sentia que a morte estava vindo para ele mais rápido do que nunca, e a causa seria um adolescente de dezesseis anos chamado Suna Rintarou.</p><p> </p><p>“É verdade.” – Suna disse depois que Osamu não respondeu.</p><p> </p><p>“Você está bêbado, e você não vai se lembrar disso no dia seguinte.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, talvez, mas você vai.”</p><p> </p><p>“Você está me matando.”</p><p> </p><p>“Samu...” – Suna apertou os braços em volta dele e se aconchegou sua cabeça ainda mais na curva de seu pescoço, ele sentia o nariz de Suna pressionando de um lado para o outro contra sua pele. – “Vira pra mim.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sabia que não deveria virar, mas ele fez mesmo assim.</p><p> </p><p>Uma ponta de esperança dolorosa batia em seu peito, ele queria isso, talvez mais do que ele queria admitir. Nesse estado era difícil negar para si mesmo que ele estava bem em apenas ter a amizade de Suna.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu quero você.”</p><p> </p><p>Eles estavam perigosamente perto agora. Osamu podia sentir o cheiro de álcool vindo de Suna, suas mãos ainda continuavam em sua cintura.</p><p> </p><p>“Então por que você não me diz isso quando estiver sóbrio? Você pode muito bem estar tendo um delírio de bêbado, pode parecer engraçado na sua mente, mas eu não estou me divertindo com isso.”</p><p> </p><p>“E se você me rejeitasse? Eu não poderia... lidar com isso sóbrio.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não estou te rejeitando agora, mas tem a possibilidade de você fazer isso comigo amanhã se você se lembrar do que aconteceu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Se eu esquecer me faça lembrar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mas...”</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu.” – Suna o interrompeu, chegando mais perto. – “Só me faça lembrar.”</p><p> </p><p>Os olhos de Suna o analisou por um segundo, até que desceram para seus lábios. O outro se aproximava lentamente, só mais um pouco para que ambos tocassem um ao outro. Seus olhos se fechando a cada aproximação.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu colocou a palma de sua mão entre eles, os lábios de Suna batendo levemente contra sua palma.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” – Suna abriu os olhos. – “Oq...”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não vou te beijar desse jeito.” – Osamu respirou. – “Faremos isso quando você estiver sóbrio e lúcido para decidir com clareza suas ações.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu... Eu estou bem!” – Suna protestou tentando retirar a mão de Osamu dentre eles. – “Eu quero te beijar!”</p><p> </p><p>“Então espere até amanhã.” – Osamu se virou novamente para o lado oposto. Respirando fundo e com uma das mãos em cima de seu coração, como se isso pudesse fazer seus batimentos cardíacos diminuírem. – “Boa noite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não vou dormir até você me der o que eu quero!” – Suna empurrava seus ombros. – “Você também não!”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu apenas fechou os olhos tentando ignorar toda a agitação do outro lado da <em>cama</em>. Suna estava bêbado, em poucos minutos ele voltaria a estar sonolento e o deixaria em paz.</p><p> </p><p>O garoto mais alto provou como Osamu estava errado depois de dez minutos dele se mexendo de um lado para o outro no pequeno espaço que os dois dividiam. Suna murmurava alguns sons irritados.</p><p> </p><p>Maldito bêbado desgraçado. Ele realmente queria acabar com toda a sanidade que ele possuía. Suna conseguia ser pior que Atsumu quando queria.</p><p> </p><p>“Se eu te der o que você quer, você vai parar de resmungar e ir dormir?”</p><p> </p><p>A agitação parou. – “Sim.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu respirou fundo duas vezes, se virou lentamente e encontrando um Suna levemente corado deitado sob seu colchão, os lábios levemente formando um beicinho. Osamu agradeceu mentalmente por ter ficado tampo de olhos abertos no escuro e acostumado sua visão para poder visualizar essa cena.</p><p> </p><p>Que visão, realmente.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu colocou ambas suas mãos nos ombros de Suna, os olhos semiabertos enquanto ele ia se aproximando. Suna fechou os olhos.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu pressionou seus lábios em sua testa.</p><p> </p><p>Doce, gentil, Inocente.</p><p> </p><p>Suna abriu os olhos, o vermelho em suas bochechas ficando um pouco mais intenso.</p><p> </p><p>“Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mas é isso que você está conseguindo.” – Ele se virou novamente para seu lado. – “Durma.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu não ouviu mais nenhum ruído.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Suna acordou com a claridade em seus olhos, mas se arrependeu imediatamente, uma picada de dor em sua cabeça o atingiu com força assim que ele abriu os olhos.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se sentia atordoado, com dor e confuso. O que tinha acontecido noite passada?</p><p> </p><p>Suna olhou em volta, confusão piscando em seus olhos. Aquela não era sua casa, não era o seu quarto e não era sua cama.</p><p> </p><p>“Você finalmente acordou.” – Uma voz o tirou de seus devaneios.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Ele finalmente tinha percebido que estava no quarto e na <em>cama</em> de Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.” – Ele gemeu – Que horas são? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?</p><p> </p><p>“São duas horas da tarde, hoje é sábado.” – Osamu respondeu sem tirar os olhos dele. Ele segurava um copo de água e um comprimido nas mãos. – “Pegue isso, você vai se sentir melhor.”</p><p> </p><p>Suna agradeceu e tomou o comprimido. Osamu se sentou na beirada da cama, os olhos ainda nele. O garoto de cabelos escuros se sentiu nervoso de repente.</p><p> </p><p>“Você se lembra de alguma coisa?” – Osamu perguntou, os olhos de repente brilhando em expectativa.</p><p> </p><p>“Hum...” – Suna tentou percorrer suas memórias mesmo com a dor latejante em sua cabeça. Ele conseguiu alguns flashes da noite passada de ambos ele e Osamu andando em uma rua escura.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se lembra do gosto da bebida.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não sei, está tudo confuso na minha cabeça, aconteceu alguma coisa ontem?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu desviou os olhos, a expectativa de repente virou um lampejo de decepção.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Me faça lembrar</em>”</p><p> </p><p>A cabeça de Suna girou, o que era isso? Uma memória? Estava tudo tão confuso.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa, ele abria e fechava a boca como se quisesse dizer algo mas desistia no mesmo segundo.</p><p> </p><p>“Deus, eu fiz alguma coisa embaraçosa ontem? Alguém me viu? Eu te causei problemas?”</p><p> </p><p>Suna sentiu um tremor de repente. Ele jurou para si mesmo que essa seria a última vez que ele colocaria uma gota de álcool na boca.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu apertou os punhos, respirou fundo e encarou Suna mais uma vez, determinação em seu olhar.</p><p> </p><p>“Rin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Osamu...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Você quer me beijar?”</p><p> </p><p>Hã?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Eu quero te beijar</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eu... Eu não entendi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Você quer me beijar?” – Osamu repetiu impaciente.</p><p> </p><p>“Por que você está me perguntando isso?”</p><p> </p><p>“Você me perguntou primeiro.”</p><p> </p><p>Meu Deus, o que ele fez noite passada? O que ele tinha dito? O que Osamu sabia?</p><p> </p><p>“O que aconteceu noite passada? Osamu?” – Ele perguntou com um leve receio em sua voz.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Eu gosto de você</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Dane-se a dor de cabeça, Suna estava surtando.</p><p> </p><p>“Você se agarrou em mim a noite inteira, tentou me beijar e disse que gostava de mim. Para deixar claro, eu não te deixei me beijar, mas você ficou me incomodando do mesmo jeito.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu estava sério, mas sua voz estava receosa e seu rosto levemente ruborizado.</p><p> </p><p>Suna queria sumir.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se confessou enquanto estava totalmente fora de si. Ele jogou todos os sentimentos reprimidos dentro de si em Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sabia como ele se sentia.</p><p> </p><p>E não se sentia incomodado por isso.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu... Eu não sei o que te responder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Você realmente gosta de mim, Suna?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sim.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Por que eu gosto de você.” – Osamu ainda mantinha os olhos nele.</p><p> </p><p>Suna sentia que iria desmaiar.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu, aquele garoto que ele desenvolveu uma paixão desde que botou os olhos nele, o Osamu que ele pensou que nunca poderia retribui-lo. Esse Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu sinto que posso te beijar agora, se você ainda quiser.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sim.” – Ele respondeu imediatamente. – “Sim, eu quero.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu se aproximou, não perdendo tempo em juntar seus lábios, um leve tom de desespero, como se estivesse esperando muito tempo para fazer isso.</p><p> </p><p>E eles realmente estavam esperando um bom tempo por isso.</p><p> </p><p>Suna se sentia no céu, ele não se lembrava de quase nada da noite passada, mas seja lá o que tivesse acontecido ele só poderia agradecer. Toda a cena esquecida em sua mente de ontem o levou a estar agora provando a boca de Osamu na sua.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sorriu durante o beijo enquanto Osamu o empurrava levemente para a cama novamente. Suna sentiu os travesseiros macios de Osamu em sua cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>De repente ficou muito quente.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh meu Deus! Vocês vão trepar dentro do meu quarto!”</p><p> </p><p>Suna e Osamu se separaram rapidamente, ambos ofegantes e vermelhos. O grito tinha vindo da porta, onde um Atsumu chocado estava parado.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsumu suma daqui!” – Osamu pegou um dos travesseiros soltos e jogou em Atsumu, o loiro mal conseguindo desviar.</p><p> </p><p>“Vocês não vão profanar o meu espaço! Oh meu Deus! Você e Sunarin? Eu sabia que vocês não aguentariam por muito tempo, mas precisa acontecer <em>no meu quarto</em>?!” – Atsumu estava à beira de um colapso.</p><p> </p><p>“Não é o seu quarto!” – Osamu agora também gritava, preparado para mais uma discussão. – “Quer falar de profanação? O que você estava fazendo com sua mão e o que tinha no seu telefone ontem à noite? Com quem você estava trocando mensagens eróticas? Ou era algum pornô ruim que você encontrou na internet?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu ficou vermelho.</p><p> </p><p>“Eu não estava...”</p><p> </p><p>Suna respirou fundo, se jogando novamente na cama, sua cabeça latejava levemente agora graças ao remédio. Os gêmeos iriam começar mais uma de suas brigas idiotas e Suna não tinha vontade de acompanhar esse drama logo depois de acordar.</p><p> </p><p>As vozes dos gêmeos pareciam distantes quando ele se pegou pensando na noite passada, ele tinha a leve sensação que dormiu agarrado com alguma coisa. Ele faria Osamu lhe contar todos os detalhes mais tarde.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu retribuía seus sentimentos.</p><p> </p><p>Todo aquele medo que ele sentia de estragar as coisas se dissesse alguma coisa pareciam idiotas agora. Ele finalmente tinha conseguido algo que tinha ansiado por muito tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Ele passou os dedos pelos lábios, ainda sentindo o fantasma do toque da boca de Osamu sobre a sua, ele se sentia insaciável, ele queria, ele <em>precisava</em> de mais, ele queria sentir a boca de Osamu sobre a sua todos os dias.</p><p> </p><p>Ele sentiu que seus dias depois desse viriam repletos dos beijos de Osamu.</p><p> </p><p>Ele ansiava por isso.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eis um pequeno spoiler: Atsumu realmente estava com algumas gracinhas no celular.<br/>Talvez Sakusa esteja tirando alguma coisa muito importante dele.<br/>Usem a imaginação.</p><p>Para aqueles que gostam de interagir, meu twitter: @saiturns.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>